


For Keeps

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Who knew a simple mistake could be the best thing that ever happened to him?





	For Keeps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt afteriwake sent me -- "I think I picked up your coffee by mistake."

“I think I picked up your coffee by mistake.”

Leonard McCoy looked up from his tablet at the most gorgeous woman he’d ever seen. She was exactly his type – petite, slim, long brown hair, big brown eyes, and on top of that, she had what had to be the prettiest damn face. She looked like a fairy from one of the books his young daughter Joanna liked to read to him over Skype.

That impression was only confirmed when she smiled impishly. “Cat got your tongue?”

“Oh, sorry…” Remembering his manners, he stood up quickly from the small table he had grabbed in the crowded Starbucks then he glanced down at the coffee he hadn’t tried yet. Sure enough, the name “Molly” was written down the side. One glance at the cup she held up proved that she did indeed have his cup – the “McCoy” was plain as day.

“All I saw was the M before I grabbed it,” she said apologetically. “I took one sip and realized it had to be someone else’s.” She couldn’t hide a grimace.

Leonard chuckled. “Yeah, black unsweetened isn’t for everybody.” He held out her cup. “Trade? I haven’t had any yet.”

“Actually, let me buy you a new one – you wouldn’t want my germs.”

He grinned. “You look pretty healthy to me.”

She smiled a bit. “Thanks, but still, it’s cold & flu season.”

Leonard’s grin widened. “Tell you what – you can buy me a coffee if I can buy you dinner.”

The woman of his dreams giggled. “I can’t tell if you’re slick or just taking advantage of the situation, but sure.” She set his cup down then held out her hand. “Molly Hooper.”

He set down hers then shook her hand. “Leonard McCoy.” The sparks he felt when he touched her just confirmed his theory that in the not-too-distant future, this woman was going to be the next Mrs. Leonard McCoy.

And this time, it would be for keeps.


End file.
